


Together in spirit

by torifrazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torifrazer/pseuds/torifrazer
Summary: As a muggleborn, you already feel like an outsider in a world of magic. But having a best friend in a different house (the house your house seems to absolutely hate the most, to be clear) makes everything just that much harder. This is exactly what new Hogwarts student Becca is going through. This is the story of a wild friendship, house wars, discovering a new world and so much more. Follow her and discover all the little secrets of the magic world., because this is for all of us that never got our letter.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Together in spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my new...project. I've been feeling rather creative recently and want to get back into writing. This idea came from a talk with a friend of mine, who has an honourable mention in this story, obviously. Excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, grab a cup of tea and get reading! x

# Together in spirit

****

##  **Chapter 1: “King Proteas and the first train ride.”**

The nervousness, that twisted her stomach into a tight knot, almost made Becca stop walking right there and then. Only her father’s hand on her back kept her going. “Are you alright, sweetheart?”, Andrew Frazer asked after seeing the almost green tinge on his eldest daughter’s cheeks. “You look a bit nervous.” “No shit, dad.”, Becca muttered, rolling her eyes at the disapproving glare she gained from that. “Everybody is staring at us. Do you think it’s too late to go home?” She wasn’t exactly exaggerating. People were in fact staring as they walked past, but she couldn’t pinpoint what it was that made them so interesting. Of course, her father was a huge man, towering at least a head taller over the other people bustling around, and it probably didn’t help that he was wearing a bright red baby carrier, containing a wailing six month old baby. Becca’s sister wasn’t at all happy with the arrangement of being stuffed in the carrier, sort of hidden under her father’s massive coat, while at the same time not being allowed to chew some more puffy baby snacks and she definitely tried to show it to the world. 

On the other hand, there was Becca, pushing a trolley with a huge leather trunk, topped up by a cage with a massive barn owl inside. If it wasn’t the owl drawing in all the attention, it might have been the black robes the girl was wearing. Either way, there was probably a lot to stare at.  
“Don’t be silly, you’re going to have the time of your life. I promise.”  
Her father finally gave in and pushed another puff into the crying baby’s hands, which instantly made her stop the horrendous shrieks she had let out. He looked around as they neared the wall between platforms nine and ten. Becca noted that he also looked a lot more nervous than he let on.  
“Okay. Remember what Professor McGonagall said: Just run straight into the wall between platforms nine and ten. Don’t stop and don’t hesitate.”, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “I should have probably worn your sister on my back, huh? Just in case.”  
“You’re really helping me feel better, dad.”, Becca said with clenched teeth, staring at the wall as the trolley came to a halt. Was it just her or where there more people than usual at King’s Cross today? How as she meant to go through the wall without anybody seeing? Or even worse, what if she couldn’t through the wall and everybody witnessed her crash into it?  
“Go on, sweetie. We need to hurry up.”  
Becca knew that wasn’t true, as they were, like usual, half an hour earlier than they had to be, but the words got her to move. Her feet moved quicker and quicker, her grip tightened around the trolley as she broke out into a run. Her eyes wanted to close but she forced them open as the wall came closer and closer and-

There was a second of nothing, before she was greeted by the sight of a bright red, steaming train. The words `Hogwarts express´ were clearly visible on it and the platform was bustling with people. Apparently she wasn’t the only one that liked to be early.  
Her owl almost fell off the trolley as she abruptly stopped the trolley to not run into a group of people. She looked around, tucking one of her blonde curls behind her ear, and noticed that she seemed to be one of the only people already wearing her robes. With a grimace, she turned around, just in time to see her dad stumbling out of the wall.  
“Thanks for making me wear my uniform, dad.”, she complained, casting her hand around to show him that she had been right about it being a stupid idea.  
But her dad just smiled, one hand resting on his baby daughter’s head. “I wanted to see you in it. Not every day I can say it’s my daughter’s first day at Hogwarts.” He looked around for a moment, his smile turning a bit sad. “Come on, let’s get you on the train.”

Being early had its perks, as most of the compartments were still empty. Becca picked one more towards the end of the train and with a lot of effort, and a little help of her dad, she managed to get all her belongings on the train. They stepped back off and faced each other, the air around them filled with sadness. The young girl could feel tears stinging in her eyes as she looked at her little sister’s face.  
“Hey, don’t be sad, sweetheart.”  
Her dad cupped her face to make her look into his eyes. His face betrayed him as he looked almost equally as sad as she felt.  
“You’ll have the time of your life and I’ll send you a letter every single day. I suppose, phone calls won’t really be working out.”, he gave her a loop-sided smile. “And you can tell me about everything you’re doing and all your friends and-”  
“I don’t even have any friends.”, Becca interrupted him grumpily. “They are all back in secondary school in London.”  
The man raised his eyebrows. “And I guess you’d rather be with them then?”  
She shook her head, her shoulders dropping as she lowered her gaze.  
“You’ll have friends in no time, believe me. Come on, you are my strong, independent girl, aren’t you?”, he tried to make his voice sound more cheerful and it did help a little bit to make her feel better.  
“But I don’t know anything about magic! Everyone will probably just make fun of me.”, she tried again, this time more half-heartedly. She knew this wasn’t true. Professor McGonagall had explained that there were many children at Hogwarts that came from Muggle families and had no idea about magic. And they all quickly caught up usually.  
“And I won’t be able to see all the new things Kennedy is doing.”, she added sadly, stroking the baby’s cheek. The little girl seemed to sense that something big was going on, her face crunched up into a sad grimace and she wailed.  
“I’ll send pictures, I promise.”, her dad tried again, more urgently. “Come on, Becca. You can do it and you know it.” He petted the baby’s head, wobbling around a little bit in an attempt to calm her down. “She needs a nap.”  
Becca nodded, biting her bottom lip. “Yeah, you should go. I’ll send you letter tomorrow, okay?”  
“That’s my girl. Now, let’s take one last picture.”  
Her little sister was quickly freed from her carrier prison and was pushed into her arms. Although she didn’t feel like smiling, Becca posed in front of the train, turning her sister to face the camera as well.  
“One...two...three...cheese!”, her father took multiple pictures on his phone, definitely catching the attention of all the people in a three metre radius. Becca felt her cheeks go red. She handed her sister back over, after giving her long hug.  
Her dad smiled and pulled her into a loose hug, trying not to squish baby Kennedy between them. With a kiss to her forehead, he released his older daughter and gave her a gentle push towards the train. “Off you go.”

After swallowing the tears that had formed as she watched them disappear in the crowd, she climbed back onto the train. Older kids pushed past her as she made her way back to her compartment and she almost tripped over a suitcase that had been left in the way outside of a sliding door.  
Back in her compartment, she dropped down onto the seat, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. She could do this. She knew she could. It wasn’t her first time away from home, but it was the first time away from her little sister, that she had spend every free minute with since she had been born a few months ago. Becca had grown up as an only child and never thought that would change, but after her mum had passed away from cancer three years ago her father re-married and now little Kennedy was the light of her life.  
Checking the time, she realised she had still about ten minutes left before the train would leave the station and she huffed, sinking further into her seat. She hadn’t even thought about taking anything for entertainment for the long train ride.  
The boredom didn’t last long. 

About five minutes later, her compartment door slid open and a girl’s face leant in. “Hi! Is there some space in here?”  
“Of course.”, Becca sat up properly, moving her backpack off one the seats. Probably wasn’t necessary as there were six seats and only two people, but she thought that looked more inviting.  
The girl came in fully now, carrying a cat carrier in one hand and a bag in the other. Her hair was brown and fell down to her back, it was held out of her face by a black hairband. She wasn’t wearing robes yet, so instead was dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt with flowers printed on. The glasses she wore on her face were pushed up as she dropped down on one of the seats opposite. For some reason, Becca liked her instantly.  
“You seem to be prepared.”, the girl said, nodding to Becca’s robes, which made Becca roll her eyes.  
“My dad wanted to see me in them before we leave and wanted to take some pictures.”  
“Sounds like my mum.”, the girl giggled, sticking one of her fingers between the bars of the carrier door. A little pink tongue licked them. “I’m Mathilde, by the way. Mathilde Greenstay. But I usually go by Maddie.”  
“I knew a Mathilde in primary school!”, Becca exclaimed excitedly. “She used to go by Tilly, though. I loved her name.”  
Mathilde paused for a second, looking like she had never heard of it. “You can call me that, if you want. I like it. Never even thought of it.”  
Becca laughed. “My name’s Becca. Becca Frazer. Rebecca technically, but nobody ever calls me that.”  
“Nice to meet you.”  
They both nodded at each other and then breaking out into giggles.  
“So is it you first time at Hogwarts?”, Tilly asked after a second, a curious look on her face.  
“Yup.”, Becca said, frowning a little bit. “To be honest, I’m quite nervous about it. I didn’t even knew Hogwarts existed until Professor McGonagall showed up at my door.”  
Tilly clapped her hands excitedly. “Oh, you too? At least, I’m not alone in this!”  
Becca had gotten out her water bottle and took a sip. “Definitely not, no.”  
Playing with the cap of her bottle, she thought for a second. “Professor McGonagall mentioned that we’re going to be sorted into houses. I mean, that much I thought anyway, but she said our house is basically going to be our family and we’re responsible to keep our house’s reputation up. She also said each house has its own qualities. It all sounds very serious.”  
Tilly nodded, leaning back into her seat. “I had a read through ´Hogwarts – A History´ and the houses seem to be very important. There’s Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. There’s a hat involved in the sorting process and there was something about your personality playing a part in where you land.”  
This didn’t help at all to calm Becca’s nervous stomach. Her gaze wandered to the window and with shock, she noticed that they had already left the station. She hadn’t even noticed.  
“But I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”, Tilly continued, even though she herself didn’t look too sure. “I’m sure whatever house we land in, is going to be great.”  
Becca nodded, there wasn’t much else she felt capable of doing. After a minute of silence, she shook her head. It was only a house, there was nothing to worry about after all, was there?  
So she decided to change the topic. “Have you heard that we’ll be learning how to fly a broomstick?”  
And off they went, talking about all the things they found out, all the things they expected and everything else that they were looking forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and had has much fun reading as I had writing. Feel free to leave me a little comment or any kind of support if you liked it and I hope to see again when this continues!


End file.
